FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a relationship between a cage C and an elevator shaft L of the existing elevator. Recently, instances in which displays for providing passengers with information are installed on a hall door D at a hallway side of an elevator or a cage door at a cage side are gradually increasing. This display device needs to be separately equipped with a ventilating apparatus for cooling heat generated in a monitor. Meanwhile, the elevator shaft L, which is a passageway through which the elevator cage C moves upward and downward, is a nearly hermetic space isolated from the outside thereof, and because of frequent upward and downward movements of the elevator cage, the space is usually and nearly always filled with contaminated air containing a large amount of dust or foreign substances. For this reason, there is great concern that the monitor of the display will erroneously operate or break down due to dust or foreign substances included in air in a case in which air in the elevator shaft L is used to cool the display installed on the elevator hall door D. Hereinafter, the hall door of the elevator at the hallway side is referred to as an “elevator hall door” or simply a “hall door”.
Meanwhile, the interior of the elevator shaft and the cage of the elevator, which are used in a typical building, need to necessarily have a fireproof structure. In particular, in order to prepare for a risk of a fire, the elevator hall door needs to necessarily have a fireproof function to meet fire regulations. FIG. 2 is a schematic cross-sectional view illustrating how the existing typical flat hall door and the hall door equipped with the display exhibit a fireproof function in the event of a fire. As illustrated, because the typical door at the right side is configured by a flat metallic plate, there is no problem with the fireproof function.
However, in the case of the hall door at the left side which has the display installed thereon, ventilation openings for cooling the monitor are formed in a monitor box and communicate with the cage at a rear side, and as a result, flame may be concentrated on a concave portion through a front opening of the display, and then spread over the interior of the cage through the ventilation openings, such that there is a problem in that the hall door at the left side is vulnerable to a fire. That is, there is a problem in that the hall door at the left side has the structure in which the flame is concentrated on a concave portion of the display and then spread over the interior of the cage, and thus is very vulnerable to a fire, and this structure is extremely difficult to be used for the elevator.